Of Predators and Prey
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Set about a month after the events of "Seeking Forgiveness" and "Nervous Nick", Judy starts feeling that she owes Nick something for all the help he's been in their marriage, and after reading an article about a special procedure, Judy found out how to make it up to him. Rated M for brief nudity, and mild cursing. R&R if you want and I hope you enjoy.


**Opening Statement:** So... this is something I've been toying with for a while now, and with the recent popularity of my story "Seeking Forgiveness", and to a minor degree the follow-up "Nervous Nick" I felt it necessary to finally come out and do this. I'm not saying _what_ I'm gonna do here, just read and find out. With that I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia is the property of Disney. If I owned it, Nick and Judy would have kissed at the end of the film to finally break that obvious romantic tension between them.

* * *

 **Of Predators and Prey.**

How was she going to make amends? This was the thought going through a certain grey furred, violet eyes doe's mind as she browsed the web. Being that it was late at night and the kits were all in their beds asleep, Judy had taken the opportunity of relative silence with a grain of salt... _relative_ being the operative word in that statement, as next to her in the bed was lying a sleeping, and loudly snoring fox.

" _Any louder Nick and the kids will think you're using a chainsaw!"_ Judy thought, flicking through various posts about gifts to give to a fox, sure he had a wife, nine kids that despite not being blood related loved him like he were, and a stable job at the Bunny Burrow Sheriff's Office; Nick had _tried_ to make commuting to Zootopia for the ZPD work but in the end the fox had ran himself ragged within the first week, so on Chief Bogo's orders Nick resigned from the ZPD and for a short time had helped Judy's parents on their farm.

Back to the matter at paw, Judy eventually found a link to a page claiming to have the greatest gift imaginable, and so when Judy clicked the link she had quickly closed out the page for fear of it being some sort of sex shop. But as they usually say, curiosity killed the bunbun, so with her mind resolved to figure this out, she brought the page back up and softly gasped.

There was an article, an official medical article about a new procedure for inter-species couples to finally be able to procreate, and if the images shown through out the page were any indication it had a high rate of success. This was it, Judy had found what she was going to give to Nick, something that as his wife she had _technically_ never been able to give... a child of his lineage.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Nick awoke to the smell of eggs, his stomach rumbling a demand for the groggy fox to get up and find the source of this detectible aroma, and in an almost zombie-like state of mind Nick made his way to the kitchen. Once he reached the kitchen, he was happy to notice two things, first off his brain had warmed up enough for coherent thought, and secondly his wife was placing a perfectly cooked omelet at his end of the table, indicated by a slightly larger chair than the rest; Nick being the only fox in the house meant that there were a few things that were obviously his, "Morning beautiful... you made my favorite breakfast," Nick said, his brain still in the process of waking up fully as Judy smiled and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Yup, I just figured that, this being your day off that you'd like to start it off with something... _special_ ," Judy replied, winking her eye at her foxy husband and causing his own eyes to snap open fully, his brain going into red alert; he may have been married to and slept with Judy before, but this obvious flirting had some other motive behind it!

"Carrots... did I do something wrong again? Am I going to eat this omelet and then wake up missing a kidney or something?" Nick asked, Judy simply bursting in laughter from the absurdity of Nick's statement, "Dumb fox, I wouldn't ever do anything like that... no matter how tempting it can be," Judy replied, a playful smile on her face as Nick raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air, "Alright, you aren't in heat, so that can't be it-"

"NICK! Why does every single thing I do for you have to have some ulterior motive behind it?" Judy asked, Nick giving her a flat look, Judy then rolling her eyes and sighing, "Okay, I wanted to propose this to you after you've eaten, but... here!" Judy explained, handing Nick a sheet of paper with some sort of sign up involved, it having two halves to it with Judy's information on one side, and other side blank, the sheet causing Nick some confusion, "Uhh... Fluff what is this, some job application?" Nick asked, Judy sighing and then pointing to the header, Nick's eyes widening upon reading what was there.

"'Institute for Inter-Species Conception'? Judy are you serious right now?" Nick asked, Judy nodding her head and starting to softly sob, "Oh fucks sake... I told myself I wasn't going to cry if you didn't want this, but-"

"Carrots, did you hear me saying "no" at all?" Nick asked, Judy calming down and wiping her cheeks, "N-no... I guess I didn't..." Judy replied, looking up to find Nick smiling warmly down at her from his seat on the chair, "Then dry up your cute little bunny eyes and find me a pen to sign myself in on this okay?" Nick asked, Judy smiling and nodding, turning to go retrieve a pen as her husband ate his breakfast, about halfway out the room when something occurred to her.

"NICK YOU ASSHOLE! YOU CAN'T CALL A BUNNY "CUTE"!" Judy shouted, Nick nearly choking on his egg as he started to laugh.

* * *

(Medical Clinic: Sahara Square)

"Mister and Misses Wilde?" the nurse, a female Tree Kangaroo from Outback Island, called as Nick and Judy stood up with their paws together, the sight catching the nurse of guard a bit but otherwise not too out of the ordinary, "That'd be us, do we just follow you and then-"

"The doctor will see you know... and might I add that it is so nice seeing predator and prey together in this facility," the nurse said, guiding the couple to an examination room and instructing Judy to hop up onto the table, "I'll inform the doctor you're here, just be patient," the nurse said, exiting the room and leaving Nick and Judy to themselves, Judy idly toying with one of her ears and looking around the room, Nick chuckling an walking over to take her paw in his, "Relax Carrots, we've been over this before... the kids are fine with your folks, and we're going to return home today with wonderful news... okay BunBun?" Nick asked, Judy sighing and nodding her head, "I know Nick... it's all just so nerve wracking, what if we can't conceive _even_ with this procedure? What if I can't give you a child-"

"If it comes down to that Judy, then I'm okay with it... I spent the past six years with the love of my life, and nine of the most adorable kits I've ever seen, if we can't have one more child _together_... then I'm fine with what we currently have." Nick replied, before he leaned forward and placed a kiss to the top of Judy's head between her ears, the bunny purring happily as the door to their room opened, both glancing up to see a male jaguar with blue eyes and black fur, a pair of glasses on his face and medical scrubs on, "I assume you are Mister and Misses Wilde? I'm going to be your physician, and after we discuss some things we can get along with the procedure, alright?" the doctor asked, Nick glancing to Judy and holding in a laugh as the violet eyed doe nodded her head quickly, "Yes, okay this is it sweetie-"

"Carrots, he hasn't even started the questionnaire yet, let the man work so we don't end up messing things up." Nick chuckled, as Judy narrowed her eyes and swiftly whacked him in the chest, the doctor raising an eyebrow before rolling his eyes, "Okay then, you are here for the hybridization procedure, correct?" he asked, Nick nodding his head in response but being cut off by Judy before he could utter a single word.

"Yes, we wish to have a child together, Doctor...?" Judy asked, the jaguar smiling and shaking his head, "I often forget to introduce myself, Dr. Gordon Belmont." the jaguar replied, before looking over the forms on his clipboard and sighing, "I'm afraid that this hasn't been done before... on a predator/prey couple I mean, we've had numerous successes with two predators and two prey... but this would be the first time a predator would hybridize with a prey, and as such there could be some health risks-"

"Doctor, if you don't mind me asking, how does a medical clinic specializing in hybridization stay in practice if they turn predator/prey couples away?" Nick asked, Judy simply face palming and groaning to herself, and Gordon chuckling before he shook his head.

"You misunderstand Mr. Wilde, I'm not saying "no"... our labs have recently been experimenting with Night Howler extract, perfectly safe mind you, as we noticed something with the last time someone went savage... their reproductive systems seemed to go into some sort of hyper receptive mode, and we theorize that a small introduction of the serum to the female of an inter-species couple could potentially make them receptive to any introduction of mammal DNA." Gordon explained, Nick and Judy glancing to each other, Nick letting a playful grin cross his features.

"So Fluff... ready to go _savage_ and make a baby?" Nick asked, Judy's eyes widening and her ears glowing red, before she grinned and put on a half lidded sultry expression, "I don't know... think you can handle a poor meek bunny like me?" Judy asked, Nick rolling his eyes before he turned to speak to Gordon, "I think we're ready sir... is there anything else-"

"I need a sperm sample Mr. Wilde... standard procedure," Gordon explained, handing Nick a small plastic jar with a bio-hazard symbol on the side, this causing Judy to start snickering as, despite Nick's red fur, she could tell he was blushing, "Go on Nick... don't tell me you forgot how to-"

"I'm going to go take care of this... you wouldn't happen to have any Playbunny Magazines in here would you?" Nick asked, more to mess with Judy than anything else, but that quest backfired in the response he got, "You'll find we have a large assortment of material to help motivate your... production, just through that door to the left sir," Gordon replied, his casual tone of voice causing Judy to fall backwards onto the table and laughing like a hyena.

* * *

(a few minutes later)

Nick returned to the room, handing Gordon the small jar, the noticeable sample in the jar indicating he had been _very_ productive. The doctor then instructed Judy to remove her clothing and position herself with her legs in the stirrups, the doe nodding and doing as she was told.

Gordon then took out a syringe with a clear, blue tinted fluid in it, "I have to warn you, while this is a highly diluted solution of the Night Howler serum, it may have some side effects, we haven't really tested this on anything other than-"

"Just stick it in me and get this over with!" Judy shouted hastily, Nick grinning at her words, "Hmm... where _else_ have I heard that?" Nick asked, Judy glaring at her husband before she felt a soft pricking sensation in her thigh, looking down the see a small bit of the solution being injected into her body, immediately a gentle heat going through her core as she started to shiver, "N-Nick... hold my paw." Judy said, Nick quickly taking hold of his wife's paw and hushing her when Gordon eased the insemination syringe into her body. Upon the plunger of the syringe being pushed down, Judy's eyes shot open, momentarily completely black before they returned to normal and the bunny slumped to the table top, "Oh God... my head hurts," Judy said, Gordon jotting something down and then smiling, "Well, call me within a week, if symptoms haven't started by then, we can repeat the procedure." Gordon explained, Judy nodding and slowly getting herself dressed before she and Nick left the clinic.

* * *

(third day into Week 1: Morning Sickness/Cravings)

Judy felt miserable, she had woke up with an intense urge to vomit and currently had her face in the toilet bowl, Nick standing there and holding her ears up to keep them from getting caught in the splash zone, "Ugh! I hope to God that this is- URK!" Judy wasn't able to complete her sentence, as a torrent of bile escaped her lips and splashed into the toilet, "Well, when you're done with this we can get you to pee on the stick-"

"Daddy... Is Mommy going to die?" Jessica asked, tears welling in her eyes as she held her plush carrot close, Nick about to answer when Judy let out a burp and spat into the toilet, "No sweetie... Mommy just has a bit of tummy trouble, now back to bed okay?" Judy explained, Jessica nodding and then walking back to her room, Nick helping Judy to stand up so she could clean out her mouth, "Ugh... I have no idea what I even ate to make it _taste_ like that," Judy grimaced, Nick flushing the toilet and then handing Judy the white stick, "I'll leave you to this, I need coffee to be up this early, text me what the results are okay Carrots?" Nick asked, getting himself dressed in his deputy outfit, the piece looking a lot like a tan ZPD uniform with a sheriff's star in place of the badge, though his aviators were still there as well though in his chest pocket at the moment.

"Alright, now get out of here Slick... Keep the town safe for our kids," Judy said, Nick smiling and placing a paw to her belly, "I'll be sure of it Carrots... though I'm going to be gone for a while today, I have to drive into Zootopia... work related, so did you want anything from the city?" Nick asked, Judy shrugging her shoulders, "A Bug Burga maybe," Judy replied, then froze as she registered what she had said.

"Wow... well I guess it must have took, cravings kicking in already... but sure things Carrots, I'll come back with a meal deal for you. Love you BunBun." Nick said quickly, kissing Judy on the nose before he left for work that day.

* * *

(Week 2: Mood Swings)

"NICK! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CARROT PEN!?" Judy screamed, Nick groaning and rolling his eyes, apparently as a side effect to having a rabbit/fox hybrid growing inside her, Judy was going through mood swings like a vixen, "I don't know Carrots-"

"DON'T YOU "CARROTS" ME YOUR BUSHY TAILED BASTARD!" Judy shouted, Nick trying his damnedest not to laugh at her outburst, only to watch Judy shift from being angrier than Chief Bogo to being a sad sack, her ears drooping behind her head and tears starting to well up in her eyes, "Oh Nick... I'm sorry for saying that, I'm just so moody and I can't control it-" at this point Judy had started to openly sob, "-and I don't even know why I want that stupid pen..." Judy said, hiccuping as she tried in vain to compose herself, Nick pulling his wife into his arms and petting her ears, "There there BunBun... everything's going to be okay," Nick soothed, as Judy sobbed into his chest, those soon shifting into affectionate nuzzling with a bit of purring laced through it.

"Judy, you're scaring the kits, so ease up on the mood swings," Nick said, Judy looking over to the other end of the couch and seeing a huddled mass of bunnies there, all wearing confused and somewhat frightened faces, causing Judy to blush and bury her face in Nick's chest again.

* * *

(Week 3: Midnight Cravings)

The bell of the bakery door jingled, causing a portly fox in a blue striped shirt and overalls to look up from his financial records and then chuckle, "Wife have you come back for another of my blueberry pies?" Gideon asked, Nick shaking his head tiredly and sighing, "Blackberry this time Mr. Grey... and would you happen to have any coffee back there, I need to be able to drive back home-"

"Ah shoot, I'll drive you home with your car... I grew up here, so I'm more used to walking around at night, you need sleep okay buddy?" Gideon asked, though only got soft snoring in response, the larger fox chuckling and shaking his head, boxing one of his blackberry pies and adding a note saying it was free of charge.

"Alright... now how in tarnation do I move this sleeping fox without waking him up?" Gideon asked himself, before he shrugged and lifted Nick up and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, carrying the pie on his other arm and leaving the shop to take both items back to Judy's place.

* * *

(Week 4: Kicking)

"NICK! COME HERE QUICK!" Judy shouted from the living room, the fox rushing in and seeing an elated smile on his wife's face, "What's wrong Carrots? You seem happy for some reason-"

"I felt a kick... our baby's moving in there," Judy said, rubbing her baby bump as Jason and Jessica looked at their mother, "Mommy? Can we rub your tummy?" Jessica asked, Judy smiling and nodding her head, "Of course you can Honey Bun, just be careful okay, don't want to hurt your baby brother or sister in there," Judy said, the little kit placing her tiny paw onto Judy's belly, no sooner feeling the kit inside her mother kick at her paw, causing Jessica to yelp in surprise and then start crying, Jason shooting a glare at Judy's rounded tummy, "You made Jessica cry... time out!" Jason shouted, Judy and Nick both laughing at their child's outburst.

* * *

(Week 5: Seeing Baby)

Nick and Judy were staring at the screen of the sonogram, watching as their child came into view, looking a lot like a bunny, though with pointed ear tips and a slightly longer tail. Then Judy gasped when a tiny vulva came into view on the screen, "Well, looks like a healthy little girl in there, you excited?" Gordon asked, Judy nodding her head as happy tears leaked from her eyes, "You have no idea... Nick you happy- NICK!" Judy shouted, as her husband simply fell forward and landed face first into the floor, Judy sighing and rolling her eyes before glancing to Gordon, "Think I can leave him here for the night?" Judy asked, Gordon chuckling before using a soft cloth to wipe off the lubricant from Judy's round belly, smiling when he felt the kicks against his large paw, "I'll be honest, I didn't think it was possible for a predator to procreate with a prey, even with this procedure... but I'm glad to be proven wrong, this goes to show that our procedure is successful even in couples like you and your husband," Gordon explained, as Judy got up and with the jaguar's help stepped down to the floor.

"Oww... what hit me?" Nick groaned, Judy chuckling before Gordon helped the fox up, handing him an ice pack and an aspirin for the pain, "You fainted when you saw your daughter." Gordon explained, Nick's tail puffing up as he dropped the ice pack, "D-Daughter...ugh.." Nick groaned, as he fell back onto the floor, Judy face palming and shaking her head, "Dumb fox" she said, as Gordon lifted Nick up and guided him out to the waiting room.

* * *

(Week 6: IT'S TIME!)

Jack smiled as he sat down to the table, Judy and Nick having invited him over to enjoy a nice meal. "I must say Judy, your cooking is the best I've ever had, never tasted carrots that sweet before," Jack said, as Nick chuckled and playfully punched the rabbit's shoulder, "Hey, that's my wife you're talking to buddy-"

SPLASH!

The sound had made both mammals stop chatting, as well as making all the little bunnies look around for the source, when Kim looked under the table and gasped, "MOMMY! YOU PEED ON THE FLOOR!" Kim screamed, all the other kits making a united sound of disgust before Jack's ears picked up on Judy's heart beat, a rapid thumping in her chest indicating she was panicking, "Nick... Nicholas I think your wife is in labor!" Jack said, Nick sniffing the air and letting his ears flatten back, "OH GOD! WHAT DO I DO? I CAN'T GET THE KIDS TO THE HOPPS'S BEFORE-"

"Just go Nick! I'll watch the kits for God's sake!" Jack shouted, Nick starting to have a panic attack and causing the ZIA agent to grab Nick's face, stop it from moving, and give him a good hard slap across his muzzle.

Nick shook his head and nodded, "Thanks, I needed that... now baby bag... where's the baby bag-"

"FUCK THE BAG, GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Judy screamed, groaning as a contraction hit and made her stomach feel like it was going to rip in half.

Needless to say Nick and Judy were in the car and off to the hospital, Jack sighing as he took off his suit jacket and sat on the couch, about to turn on the TV when his phone vibrated with a text.

HQ: [Savage, your skills are required]

Jack squeezing his eyes shut, before he did something that he's never done in his entire career with the ZIA. His furry thumbs tapped on the screen and send a text back.

Jack: [I'm busy]

HQ: [Savage, your skills are required!]

Jack: [and I said I was busy!]

HQ: [What could have you caught up this much? You never refuse to come in!]

Jack: [I'M LOOKING AFTER MY KITS OKAY, NOW TAKE A FUCKING HINT AND BRING IN SOMEONE ELSE!]

There was a ten minute silence in the text conversation, before Jack's phone vibrated again.

HQ: [Would you happen to have Skye's contact info? We can't reach her.]

Jack: [I'll call her soon, I have to put my kits to bed first]

Jack sighed and pocketed his phone, hopping up and checking on the kits, "Alright children, time for bed, a good Agent is well rested and ready-"

"Mr. Savage, where did Mommy and Daddy go?" Joey asked, Jack sighing and kneeling down to be at his level, "Mommy is having a baby little guy... and the house isn't the best of places for a new life to enter the world," Jack explained, as Joey, along with the other kits, nodded their heads in understanding.

"Mr. Savage, can we get a bedtime story?" Sasha asked, Jack being caught off guard for a moment until he remembered how Judy had used his missions as their stories and smiled, "Alright, but I'll only do it if all of you promise to go to sleep after I'm done," Jack replied, all nine kits nodding their heads as Jack started his story.

* * *

(ten minutes later)

Jack tucked in the last kit and gently patted her head, smiling at the sight of the nine sleeping kits before he left their room and made his way to the kitchen to sit, pulling out his phone and dialing up Skye's number, _"Ugh, you know what time it is Jack?"_ Skye asked, Jack rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "I'm aware, but HQ is in need of your skills," Jack replied, a brief silence heard before a groan was heard, _"Oh God... why didn't they bring in you-"_

"I'm busy looking after my kits... Judy went into labor and Nick drove her to the hospital, I happened to be visiting and offered to watch the kids. Work texted me, but I explained to them my situation and they wanted _you_ in my place... so I suggest you get up and go, lest they call in one of the Reptalia Agents again," Jack explained, Skye sighing from her end and before Jack heard her getting up, _"Alright, text HQ and tell them I'll be in ASAP."_ Skye replied, before the call ended and Jack chuckled, "Still spiteful as always... it's a wonder they keep you on Skye," Jack said to himself, getting up and making his way to the living room, sitting himself on the couch and then flicking through the TV channels until he found an old western movie, tossing the remote away and leaning back.

Jack was nearly asleep when his left ear perked, Jack leaping up and taking a hardened stance before he made his way towards the sound... relaxing upon finding little Alex in the hall with a sleepy, though sad look on his face, "Mr. Savage... I miss Mommy and Daddy..." Alex said, a brief pang of hurt going through Jack's heart before he squashed it with the knowledge that he wasn't known as their father in this house, "Oh you do now?" Jack asked, Alex nodding his head and rubbing one of his eyes, "Come on now, Mom and Dad will be back soon-"

"But what if they don't come back?" Alex asked, tears starting to roll down his fluffy cheeks before Jack pulled the kit into his arms, "It's okay... calm down little guy... Mommy will be back and so will Daddy..." Jack said, patting Alex on the back and gently lifting the kit up, walking back to the bedroom and easing the tiny buck into his bed, "Mr. Savage... why do you come to visit so much?" Alex asked, Jack freezing in place as he contemplated how to respond, then smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, "I come to visit because you and your brothers and sisters are my favorite kits in the whole world... now time for sleep, a good Agent is well rested-"

"And... bushy tailed... by..." Alex never got to finish the statement, as he had drifted off back to sleep, Jack tucking him in and silently leaving the room.

* * *

(the next morning)

Jack awoke to the sound of the front door opening, leaping up and taking a stance before relaxing at the sight of Nick and Judy at the door, the grey furred doe holding slightly larger bundle in her arms as Jack approached, covering his mouth at the sight. There in the pink blanket, was a red and grey furred bunny, though she was larger than the others had been when they were born, and her ears had pointed tips to them. Jack couldn't help it, having not been there to see his own kits being born, Jack held out his arms, "May I please hold her?" Jack asked, Judy smiling and nodding her head, "Sure thing, just be careful, the fox in her made her a wee bit heavier than a normal kit." Judy replied, as she handed the bundle to Jack and let him hold her, just in time for the girl to yawn and open her eyes, two large amethyst orbs staring up at him, Jack's eyes starting to water a bit, "Hey little girl... welcome to the world." Jack said, as Nick took a gentle hold of his kit and rubbed her head between her ears, "Her name's Kendra if you're wondering... and we were wondering if you'd like the honor of being her Godfather," Nick asked, Jack smiling and nodding his head, "I'd be honored... but I sadly have to go, duty calls- oh, my jacket!" Jack said, grabbing his suit coat and throwing it on, "Also, a fair warning, Alex is getting... _curious_ as to my visiting, it may be time to consider having _that_ discussion with him soon." Jack explained, Nick and Judy looking to each other and sighing, "Okay, thanks for watching the kids Jack," Judy replied, Jack nodding and then turning to exit the home.

Once Jack was gone, Judy and Nick sat on the couch and cuddled their newest kit, the hybrid child cooing and gurgling happily as she reached for Nick's finger and started to chew on it, having no teeth however meant she was merely gumming his digit and coating it in drool, "Aww come on Kendra... I just washed my paws," Nick said, Judy chuckling as she pet her child's head and purred.

"Mommy... is that the new baby?" Tyler asked, Nick and Judy glancing up to find all nine of their kids staring at the new kit from the doorway, Judy smiling and nodding, "Yup, come and say hi to your new sister, Kendra." Judy said, as the kits all clamored around to see the hybrid child.

* * *

(Six years later)

"MOM! Kendra is getting into my makeup again!" Kim shouted, as Kendra, now six years old, but reaching a height more close to being ten due to her fox genetics, and visible claws on her hands and feet, her slightly bushy tail wagging behind her as she skipped down the hall, "I'm pretty!" Kendra said, as Kim rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Kendra, you know the rules about your older sister's makeup," Judy said from the kitchen, the hybrid kit stopping in her tracks and letting her long pointed ears droop, "Sorry Mommy..." Kendra said, as Nick came up behind her and ruffled her ears a bit, "Well, now who is this beautiful little girl? Surely it isn't my daughter Kendra, has to be a movie star," Nick said, Kendra giggling and twisting her foot a bit shyly, "Oh Daddy, it's me, Kendra." Kendra replied, Nick gasping in mock shock at the info, "No way! I could hardly tell it was you with that... ravishing look you have there," Nick said, Kendra giggling more while Kim rolled her eyes, "Dad, she's got on too much! She may as well have took a paint roller to her face!" Kim said, Judy shooting her a brief warning glare.

"Kim, you know your sister isn't used to makeup, to her it _is_ paint, if you don't want her into it then you should have locked it in your cabinet," Judy said, as Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Whatever, I can always buy more makeup the next time we go to Zootopia." Kim said, as she picked up her back pack and, with her siblings, got out to the school bus, Kendra waving to her older siblings from the yard, "Bye bye!" Kendra shouted, as she wagged her tail and let her ears point straight up, Nick and Judy smiling to each other and kissing briefly, "Thanks Carrots... for giving me a beautiful kit to call my own... not that the others aren't mine or anything-"

"Nick, I get what you mean... I love you too," Judy said, kissing her husband once more before they heard a tiny gasp, "Eww! Yucky stuff!" Kendra shouted, rushing into the house and hiding, leaving Nick and Judy to laugh at their daughter's antics.

* * *

So, that was definitely longer than I had planned, but this story came to mind after another discussion with Popopoyotl on this site, which are always fascinating I must say if you're reading this, and I had to do it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think in the box below, and how you'd improve it, I love the input and find it a great help in honing my writing skills. Anyways, this has been TimberWolf, and I'll see you in the next update, PEACE!


End file.
